


Enjoy the Show

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-12
Updated: 2000-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with the movie, Benny makes his own fun.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura and Small Woodinat Creature for comments.

When Benny finished his soda he resisted the urge to throw the cup at the screen. Only because he knew he didn't have a hope in hell of it hitting the screen from where they sat. "This movie really sucks. I'm glad we didn't pay to get in."

"We could duck out. I had a long day anyway," Pike said in a whisper, something only slighter softer than his usual voice. Pike always sounded soft and hoarse, sexy, making Benny think of throat injuries or hours of screaming. It made him wonder if that voice was another gift from Pike's Dad.

If so, it was another entry on Benny's list of things to make Pike's Dad pay for, no matter how erotic the end result sounded.

"Yeah, we could." Benny didn't want to, though. He took a look around them. The closest people sat five rows away. He grinned, set his popcorn bucket on the seat next to him, and knelt on the floor in front of Pike. He could feel his knees sticking to it already.

"What are you doing?"

"Guess." He rubbed his head, cat-like, against Pike's crotch and smiled as he felt his friend's cock react.

"Are you nuts? Sorry, stupid question. Ben, we're in public. There are at least twenty other people here!"

"Then I guess you'll have to be real quiet."

"We can go home and do this."

"Home isn't public."

"Benny...."

"Shh. Some people here are watching the show."

"Which one?"

"Funny you."

Benny unzipped Pike's pants and pulled underwear away until he had the view he wanted, smiling at the gasp that followed hot flesh meeting air conditioning turned up too high. Despite all of Pike's protests, his cock was already hard and dripping. He always protested Benny's more out-there ideas but almost always went along anyway....

Once upon a time, not so long ago, Ben couldn't even touch him.

Benny couldn't believe how mushy he felt //Fuck, we're talking sex in a movie theater here; it's supposed to be carefree and fun,// so he had to diffuse it a bit. He looked up and forcefully whispered, "Oh God, Pike, here comes the usher!"

"What? Ow!" Pike's whole body whipped around, hitting Benny in the face with a flying knee, but it was worth it.

Benny snickered. "Gotcha. Sucker."

Pike quickly placed his hands over his naked cock anyway. "I'm going to kill you."

With his hand on Pike's leg, Benny could feel Pike's pulse slow as the terror eased. "Now, now, you don't want to say that when you think of where my teeth will be in a few moments."

"I think I have a headache after all."

"Tease."

"Who's unzipping whom here?"

"Your point. Cruel, then."

"Live with it."

"C'mon, Pike, play with me."

"Nope, you're not getting any of that now."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Benny, I'm not kidding. I didn't like that at all. I don't get off on having the shit scared out me."

Oh. Shit. "I'm sorry. I was just messing around."

"I know. It's just…."

"It's okay. No scariness, no fooling around, all right? Well, not the prank kind of fooling around. Let me do this?" Benny could feel Pike's defenses crumbling. "I want to. I can make it so good for you."

Finally, Pike sighed and said, "Okay. But if the ushers start to come for us, you stop and dress us whether you're done or I'm done or not. I don't want to put a show on for anyone."

Pike _did_ know him. "All right," Benny said reluctantly. "If they show up, I dress us, then throw myself over you to protect you from their eyes."

"Until they drag you off me and take us both to the cops."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Uh-huh. Suuuuuure."

"But you know I can make the ushers _come_ for us."

It took Pike a moment, then he groaned. "The only people you're going to make come are me and you, got it?"

"I love it when you get all butch with me. Hey, what's that grin about?"

"You're so busy talking back that you're forgetting what you were doing."

Damn it. But Pike had successfully distracted him, then let him know it, so that had to be counted as a victory. Pike wanted it. "Prepare to be dazzled."

"Okay. Dazzle me."

Dazzle him. They'd been doing so well before Benny had fucked up but both gone a bit soft since then. He knew he had penance to do, for scaring Pike, for ruining the mood.

If you considered something you enjoyed doing anyway penance.

Benny stroked his cheek down hard against the hands covering Pike's cock, knowing it would transmit the stroking feeling. Pike did a small, contained writhing movement that made Ben instantly hard all over again. "I can't do much with it while your hands are in the way. Don't worry; I'll keep it covered with my mouth."

"Bossy. I'm not sure I trust you."

"Let me earn it, then."

Pike sighed dramatically and removed his hands, revealing a growing erection. So much for his hurt feelings.

"You are such a martyr," Benny said and laughed softly as Pike blew a kiss back.

"I don't like to be messed with. Doesn't mean the equipment doesn't work."

"Let me mess with you the right way."

While Benny started to kiss Pike's cock, alternating brief brushes with harder pressure, it grew ever harder against his lips. As he tongued the head and then down the length he inhaled the mingled scents of Pike, musk, and the slightest tinge of motor oil. Perfect. "I'm going to make this so good for you," he murmured against the hot skin and smiled at the twitch his words inspired. He unzipped his cargo pants and freed his own throbbing cock. Benny smirked as his mind started to play a porno soundtrack, one of the 70s chicka-chicka-bow-wow ones.

"Ben...." Pike sounded almost as dazed as he already looked, the vaguely blue light reflected off the screen revealing slack lips and heavy-lidded eyes. His tongue flickered out.

Benny wanted to climb into Pike's lap, impale himself, and ride but knew they'd be caught for sure doing that, and he'd try to kill anyone who interrupted him while he was getting fucked. It would be a messy scene. Better to stay with what he had going.

Benny let the head slip through his butter-slicked lips and teased it with a slight graze of teeth. He lavished slow, rhythmic strokes on Pike's quivering balls with his thumb. Pike bit his lip hard, but muffled moans escaped anyway. His hips made small thrusting motions, and his fingers traced arcane, desperate patterns on Benny's head.

As gunfire clattered on the movie's soundtrack, Benny suddenly took Pike's cock in as deep as he could and started to suck. He actually had to hold Pike's hips down to save his teeth from getting knocked out. Maybe the public setting and a fear of getting caught had done wonders for Pike's lust after all. He tended to protest more than he should. Then again, he was always incredibly sensitive and responsive. Ben loved that about him.

The weight and taste of Pike on his tongue, the sight of Pike utterly lost from what he was doing, and the knowledge that any of those twenty people could finally get a clue and try to stop them had Benny already waiting on that knife edge, and nobody had even touched his cock yet. He had to think of trying this again sometime.

When Pike came, he looked as if he'd been hit by lightning. With that sight burned into his mind, Benny needed only one fast, corkscrewing jerk at his own cock to follow. He smiled as he thought about the surprise the theater's clean-up crew would find. After a few farewell kisses to Pike's cock, he settled his head on his friend's knee.

"Holy shit," Pike gasped.

"Thanks." Benny came up for a quick kiss and could taste blood on Pike's lips from where teeth had broken the skin. He licked it away, savoring the iron tang and evidence of his friend's loss of self-control, then zipped Pike and himself back up.

When Benny sat down again, Pike's head drowsily settled on his shoulder. He rested his own head atop Pike's. "Now you rest, child. Regain your strength."

Pike snorted. "Smug bastard."

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way."

Pike burrowed in closer and sleepily mumbled something into Ben's neck. Despite the distraction of warm breath on his skin and a sated Pike, Ben could make out the soft words.

"I know," Pike had said.

### End


End file.
